Grell's Hidden Talent
by Ceylan Awesome Jones
Summary: Everyone thinks Grell is a gay, good for nothing grim reaper. But tonight that shall change...No i don't dislike or have anything against gays,lesbian,etc. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Surprise Surprise

"No, Bassy i'm so sorry but you simply can't touch this! Please try to understand! I'm a leprechaun and this book is my pot of gold!" Grell stated at his so dear Bassy. Wow. That was unexpected! " But why can't I touch it? If i get a good reason i'll leave you alone!" Sebastian replied quite bitterly annoyed. Sebastian was simply in a bad mood today and that was that. He just had to take the oppertunity to mess with the person deathly in love with him. "Please my dear Bassy take anything but my precious book of gold!" "That tempts me to take it even more!" Bad move Grell. "Okay, fine you can take the book..." Grell handed Sebastian the book his face turning as red as his hair. Sebastian opened the book and was stunned at what he found. Grell was one hell of a song writer! But how could that be? It was utterly impossible! "You wrote all of these?" Sebastian questioned. " Mmm-hmm" Grell said blushing harder. He predicted Bassy's next words would be '_You suck even more then I thought'_ or '_Oh my to be in the presence of such terrible work makes me want to vomit honestly.'_ But Grell was far from right. "Grell, these songs are amazing! How do you come up with them?' Grell was absoulutely stunned. Shocked from the tip of his toes to the last strand of his long cherry red hair. "You really mean that Bassy?" Grell asked in utter shock. "Now you know a demon is a man of his word. So do you really think i'm lying?" "Well I suppose not but..but it could still be a trick!" 'This one is amazing! It lies in this book with glistening beauty!"

_This world will never be what i expected, and if I don't belong who would have guessed it. I will not leave alone everything that I own to make you feel that it's not too late it's never too late. Even if I say it'll be alright, I still hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around, 'cause it's not too late it's never to late. No one will ever see the side reflected and if there's something wrong who could have guessed it. I have left alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late it's never too late. And even if I say it'll be alright, I still hear you you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not to late it's never too late. The world we knew won't come back the time we've lost can't get back, The life we had won't be ours again. This world will never be what I expected_ _and if I don't belong... Even if I say it'll be alright I still hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try just to stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around cause it's not to late it's never to late (It's never too late) It's not too late it's never too late..._

**Hope everyone enjoyed! Next chapter will be longer! My computer goes so slow and I couldn't put up with it any longer! My first BB fanfic so plz no super flamey flames but you could say what I need to improve on! Luvs you all and rainbow muffins to all! ^_^ The song used is "****_Never Too Late"_**** by Three Days Grace. By-Bye now readers!**


	2. What's a reaper to do?

"Bassy do-do you really mean that?" Grell asked. "Yes..." "Well, then I gratefully accept your praise my dear!" Grell cheered. "You are very welcome Grell. Now if you'll excuse me the young master awaits my presence back at the manor." And with that Sebastian ran out of the dark area in the center of the woods, swiftly leaping from tree to tree dancing graceful as a swan into the bright, gleaming moonlight. But s**o**mething was off...THE BOOK! Sweet Bassy had taken the book with him by mistake as he disappeared into the midnight sky. Unless...unless he stole it! But dear Bassy would never do that right? Or would he... Grell couldn't simply just throw that thought out light yesterday's rubbish though. What was the redheaded reaper to do? Grell's beloved black-clad butler, Bassy had lept through the trees branch by branch silently leaving no trace with the reaper's secret book that he held dear. On top of that crisis he couldn't help thinking that Bassy stole the book! What ever would he do! He needed that book and more importantly some proof! There was only one way to get what he had craved. Grell had to come up with a bitter-sweet sinister plan. He grabbed his 'death schythe' and also danced gracefuly in the starlight of the deep blue sky overhead. Actually he was more prancing like a proud show horse that dancing like a swan but who cares! His red hair blew in the cold winter wind. Grell was using his sharp agility to swiftly dodge upcoming trees. Now it was a game of eagle, mouse and...book. Sebastian was the eagle soaring above. And grell was the mouse scattering around the dark path of the woods hoping to not get lost. Oh and the book was the book. Wow that makes so much sense now! Wait...didn't Grell have to reap a soul tonight...? Oh well we have to save that for next time...

**Hope everyone enjoyed! Was this a longer chapter o-o guess we will never know... Tune in next time! And as always RAINBOW CUPCKACKES TO ALL!**


	3. Super short :(

So here we are. The Beginning of the game of Eagle, Mouse and Book. Grell sprinted through the starlit woods, agile as a mouse twirling round each tree. Sebastian, leaping, soaring through the moonlit sapphire sky. Both dashing above and below. Who would win? Grell was simply dying to ask if Bassy had stolen the book or took it by mistake. So curious about his answer. Hmmm...

**So super sorry about the tiny tiny chapter. I have bad writers block so PM me any ideas. As always bye bye and CUPADACKES FOR ALL!**


End file.
